1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle power-sensing systems and, more particularly, to a bicycle power-sensing system that determines power based on a speed value(s).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Bicycle power-sensing systems are known. Power meters are power-sensing systems that can sense a bicyclist's expended power directly at the bicycle, while moving. Some trainers used for supporting bicycles for stationary training with resistance units can sense power expended by a bicyclist. These known power-sensing systems typically require expensive sensors like strain gauges or other torque sensors. Many known power-sensing systems require a coast-down test to account for rolling resistance before every ride and some known power-sensing systems use speed-power lookup tables that can be at least somewhat inaccurate at times.